


Omega Mine

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AC3 AU, Alpha!Haytham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Connor, Parent/Child Incest, Romance, Scenting, Tumblr: conhaythsecretsanta2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Alpha-Omega pair couldn’t be father and son, surely?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omega Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brokibrodinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokibrodinson/gifts).



> Thankfully this year I wasn’t a last minute pinch hitter so I actually managed to take my time and come up with something good.  Or that I hope is good.  This is for the wonderful brokibrodinson.  I may have squealed when I got the assignment ‘cause one of my fave HaythCon writers?  For real?  No pressure or anything.  Totally fine.  Yup.  *sweats bullets*

A low growl rumbled in his chest as he caught the scent of Charles Lee entering the jail.  It was an acidic aroma and stank of the Alpha musk the man dumped in cloying amounts.  Although at the moment it seemed subdued.

Connor realized why the moment he caught sight of the Alpha that followed- Haytham.  It had been a shock when Connor was younger to learn that the bastard of an Alpha that had threatened him and burned down his village was working under his own father’s command.  Clearly Lee didn’t press his status while Haytham was around though, and for that Connor would be thankful- the less he had to choke on Lee’s stench, the better.

Without the heavy musk in the air Connor was able to catch his father’s scent as he passed his cell without even a glance in his direction.  It was fresh with paper and ink from books and writing missives, laced with tea, a variety of spices, and of course the musk of Alpha.  Connor found his eyes closing, sagging against the bars as he bit back a pleading whine.

Even so, Haytham must have caught it, his head twitching a little as an ear went towards him.  The flair of the man’s nostrils said he was scenting the air himself and Connor was surprised to watch the Alpha’s eyes close momentarily as though savoring it.

When the door to Hickey’s cell opened, the spell was broken and Haytham’s eyes snapped open, settling on the brash Beta.  “There can be no further mistakes Thomas,” he spoke firmly.  “Am I understood?”

Hickey nodded once.  When Haytham only continued to stare at him, the young man tilted his head to expose his neck in appeasement.  A satisfied rumble left the Alpha’s chest and he turned on his heels to leave.  “Wot abo’t th-thee Assassin?” Hickey asked, thumb jerking towards Connor’s cell.

Those blue-grey eyes snapped to his and Connor felt his breath catch.  More of that scent filled his nose as Haytham shifted just a little closer to the bars.  It filled him with desire and Connor felt a rush of shame for such a reaction- this was his father, and an enemy at that.

His initial reaction had been to avert his eyes but being stubborn as Connor was- a trait he was often told made him a bad Omega- he looked back.  He refused to give in, not to anyone.  He would not look weak in front of the Grandmaster.

* * *

Haytham was impressed by the young Assassin’s boldness.  Not just anyone could look him dead in the eye, unwavering, much less an Omega.  It was unusual to see an Omega among the ranks of the Brotherhood or the Order, but not unheard of.  Apparently this one had quite the backbone.

“An Assassin?” Haytham mused to himself.  “How very interesting.”

“Guess we di’n’ get ‘em all,” Hickey replied, receiving a cutting glance.  The boy was becoming too much trouble.  That would have to be dealt with at a later time though.

He took a lingering look at the Omega.  He was handsome in a rugged and wild way, even being dirty and injured.  Cleaned up, Haytham figured the Omega made quite the sight.

“What is your name?” Haytham inquired.

The name that rolled easily off his tongue was “Ratonhnhaké:ton.”

There was no way Haytham was about to attempt and pronounce that.  Naturally his thoughts drifted back to Ziio and their first meeting.  Gazing at the handsome Native before him, Haytham had to wonder if he was quickly developing a type.

It wasn’t just the Assassin’s looks though.  It was his scent that was really puzzling Haytham.  He had caught it after passing by, but now that his attention was focused he could really pick out the subtle variations.  The earthy aroma was accented by berries and flowers, the man clearly spending most of his time in the Frontier.  There was the stale scent of blood as well, something that made his hackles want to raise in anger.  Underneath it all was the sweetness associated with Omegas.

Wrapped all together and Haytham felt his heartbeat pick up, his posture straightening as his chest puffed out.  It was a common reaction from an Alpha when there was an Omega they desired, which was what sobered Haytham almost instantly the moment he realized what he was doing.  He had no business feeling this way towards an enemy.

Haytham covered the gesture as a simple deep inhale.  However that had the twin effect of flooding him with more of that delicious aroma.  His eyes fell shut, taking the chance to memorizing that scent, to savor the moment.  It was sure to be his last.

Without looking back in those deep brown eyes, Haytham turned instead to Charles, face expressionless as he slipped easily back into his role as leader.  “Take care of it,” was all he ordered, leaving before he could change his mind.

Lee’s reply followed him out.  “I will see to it at once.”  The man’s words were like ice and they left a sinking feeling in the pit of Haytham’s stomach.

No matter how intriguing the young man was, he was still an Assassin.

Of course not a week later when the Omega was taken to the gallows to be hung as a traitor, Haytham found himself shooting the rope around the young man’s neck.  He watched impassively as the Assassin quickly recovered, stealing a guard’s sword and chasing down Hickey before he could get to Washington.  One of his Templar’s was cut down right in front of him and Haytham couldn’t find it in him to care.

He had realized there was something special about the Omega and there was no way he could watch him die.  Haytham wouldn’t admit it out loud- would barely do so in his own thoughts.  This gorgeous Assassin was his Omega.

* * *

Connor had been left thrown by the save from Haytham.  Ever since the encounter in the jail he had been unable to get that damned dizzying scent out of his head.  Even after killing Hickey, Connor had looked up as that aroma drifted past his nose, watching as Haytham disappeared into the crowd and was lost from sight.

His reaction to Haytham’s scent scared him.  He sat in the trees around the Homestead or in the crow’s nest of the _Aquila_ for days trying to sort out his thoughts- he refused to call it hiding.  It wasn’t just the fact that Connor had never wanted an Alpha- he was far too independent to ever submit, not to mention his aversion to touch sure made any type of relationship hard.  No, what bothered Connor the most was it was his _father_ he was so fixated on.

Surely what he was feeling was wrong.  Would he really be fated as his own father’s mate?  His mother had told him that she and Haytham were not mates, nor never made claims on each other, but even so could something so strange be true?

Eventually he withdrew from his solitude, knowing he still had work to do.  There were whispers of Church’s location after he stole supplies meant for the Patriots and Connor would flush him out.

He tracked the man to a church of all places, out into the Frontier.  Except no one was there, nothing left of Church and his men.  He thought to perhaps set about tracking when he sensed someone else there.

The moment he turned there was a flash of fabric and a heavy body landed on him.  Flat on his back he was shocked to find his father above him.  A hidden blade was coming from Haytham’s left sleeve, hovering close but not threatening.  It seemed more of a natural reaction.

Blue eyes met his, the hand bunching the front of Connor’s robes loosening a little.  “Connor,” he breathed in equal surprise.  “I didn’t expect you here.”

Connor should have known that as Grandmaster, Haytham would find out about who he was.  Perhaps part of him hoped he wouldn’t.  “Who else would it be?” he asked instead.

“One of those recruits of yours perhaps.  But then, I suppose Achilles would be apt to send you.”

“I came of my own volition,” he growled up at Haytham.  “As I am sure you came to protect Church.  So go on then.”

Haytham huffed, stepping back to allow Connor to stand.  The Omega didn’t bother to hide his confusion as he popped up into a crouch.  “Peace Connor,” Haytham said.  “I don’t want to hurt you.”  Connor naturally scoffed, rising to his feet.  Haytham scowled in turn.  “You doubt my words?”

“Why would I not?” Connor bit back.  “We are enemies.”

Haytham’s features softened into a frown.  “You are my son,” he replied, feeling his chest tighten at only the half-truth.  “I did not know you even existed before now.”  It wasn’t until after the young man’s attempted hanging that he had learned his true identity.  Otherwise there was no way Haytham would have let Connor get away.  “You are no enemy of mine,” he concluded, watching the flicker of emotion cross Connor’s face.

Connor looked away, unable to meet the man’s gaze as he murmured an admittance, “I do not wish you to be mine.”

“Well that’s settled then,” Haytham said evenly, moving over towards the door.  He looked out at the wilderness surrounding them.  “Now just to hunt down Church.”

“What?”  Connor didn’t understand.  He was thrown by Haytham’s brightening tone, his casual brushing aside of their different stations.

Haytham turned to look at him, blue eyes bright in the light.  “You mentioned being here for Church did you not?  As am I.  Our interests are aligned.”  He took a couple steps towards Connor.  “Therefore I propose we go after him together.  It will certainly make things easier and…”  Haytham sighed a little.  “Well, I believe we could use the time together as well.”

It was a cryptic suggestion, one hidden with double meaning, and Connor ignored the flipping feelings in his stomach.  “You want to kill Church?  Why?”

“Betrayal,” Haytham answered simply.  “He needs to be punished… made an example of.  I assume you’re after the supplies he stole.”  Connor nodded.  “Well then, shall we begin our hunt?”

Connor didn’t want to acknowledge his confusing mix of feelings, let alone their relation or what he wanted them to be.  The Omega in him whined.  The Assassin in him pushed that aside and told his body to work.  Everything else could wait.

Moving over to the door, looking out into the snow, Connor said confidently, “They have not been gone long.  I should be able to track them.”

The proud look across Haytham’s face tested Connor’s resolve.  The Omega inside him none-the-less preened at the attention.  “I shall follow you then.”

* * *

 _He honestly got himself caught?_ Connor could have killed his father himself.   _But…_ No, that wasn’t right.  Haytham was smirking and cocky.  He hadn’t been _caught_.  He had set these men up for a trap.

The moment Haytham’s eyes slid over to where he was hidden in the high grass, Connor sprang into action.  He dashed forward, foot coming up onto a stump and using it to leap high into the air.  The men all turned to look at him.  As one, Connor came down on two of them, twin hidden blades in their throats, while Haytham thrust forward into the gut of the enemy in front of him.

“Get out of here,” Haytham urged.  “We’ll meet in New York.”  Clearly the man had picked up on the same intelligence, but there was no way Connor was going anywhere as more men arrived at the river’s edge.

“I’m not running!” Connor growled, pulling the tomahawk at his hip and taking up a fighting stance at the Alpha’s side.  He didn’t miss the rumbling sound Haytham made in turn.

Side by side they cut a swath through their common enemies.  They were both skilled in their fighting- Haytham precise and sharp with his movements, Connor more guerrilla style using brute force- making for a deadly team.

When it was over, bodies strewn around them on the blood-stained ground, Connor looked up and met Haytham’s eyes.  They stood there, staring at each other, each lost in their own thoughts.

Haytham couldn’t believe how delectable this Assassin looked.  A tomahawk in one hand dripping blood, a knife in the other hand glinting in red as well.  The young man’s hood had fallen during the fight, revealing his long dark hair and fierce eyes.  Watching the heavy rise and fall of his chest, the slight sheen of sweat and splatters of blood, had Haytham wanting to pounce.

Connor was fighting his own craving.  He wanted to go over and tuck the stray silvery hair from Haytham’s face that had fallen from his ponytail.  The Alpha flicked the blood from his sword before sheathing it, the picture of perfect calm.  Connor really had to fight the desire to just press into his space, burying his face in Haytham’s neck and soaking in the Alpha’s scent.

“I’ll meet you in New York,” Connor finally managed to say, putting his own weapons away.

“We should travel together,” Haytham argued, taking a step towards him.

Connor snarled, showing his teeth.  “I said I will meet you.”  He couldn’t be around his father right now, _his Alpha_.  He wasn’t ready to accept the idea of _Haytham_ as his mate, needing distance to clear his head.

Before Haytham could continue to argue, Connor took off for the nearby forest, disappearing within the boughs of the trees.

* * *

The Green Dragon Inn was abuzz with activity.  Connor was unsure if he’d beaten his father there or not, although his quandary was answered when said man parted from a shadowed corner as Connor was looking around.  “I see you made it.”

Connor found himself biting back an apology if he’d kept Haytham waiting.  Instead he asked, “Did you find Church’s location?”

He nodded.  “He is holed up in an abandoned brewery on the waterfront.  If you are ready, we can go now.”

“I would like to be done with this as soon as possible.”  Connor ignored how the Omega in him whimpered, not liking the idea of being separated from Haytham.  And there was no missing the Alpha’s frown at the statement.

Catching himself, Haytham replied, “Well then.  Let us be off.”

They slipped out of the inn and into the night streets.  Haytham led them to a secluded location to get up on the rooftops, knowing it would be quicker that way, as well as avoiding any of Church’s men that would spot them and give them away.  He was glad to find the Omega keeping up with him, some of his arousal returning from their skirmish in the Frontier.

When they got to the brewery, Haytham told Connor to follow his lead.  The Omega was hesitant to go forward without knowing what Haytham was planning, however something told him that the Alpha wouldn’t purposefully put him in harm’s way- as crazy as that sounded.  Therefore he followed, eyeing the guards warily, itching to deploy his hidden blade.

“Hold,” one guard ordered.  “You tread on private property.  What business have you here?”

“The Father of Understanding guides us,” Haytham answered, speaking the words of the Templars.  Connor fought not to react.

The guard looked over Haytham carefully before saying, “Yeah, yeah you I recognize.”  He looked to Connor next, eyes narrowed.  “Not the savage.”

A low growl left Haytham’s lips that surprised both the guard and Connor.  “He is my mate,” Haytham spoke through clenched teeth.

The guard’s eyes widened, looking between them as he stumbled through an apology, knocking on the door to allow them in.  Haytham still had his teeth bared at the man and it wasn’t until Connor put a hand on his shoulder that he seemed to snap out of it.  Even he seemed shocked at his own behavior as he looked at Connor.

Clearing his throat, Haytham  gestured for Connor to follow him inside, once again as composed as usual.  “Apologies,” he mentioned as the door shut behind them.  “I did not mean…”  Whatever he was going to say, Haytham let it go and instead went back to the task at hand.

* * *

They had been tricked.  Church was gone and they were set upon by his men.  Once more they fought their way out of danger together.  Then with the building lit on fire, Connor had thrown them both out of the second story window into the water below.

“Are you insane?!” Haytham sputtered when they surfaced.  “You could have killed us!”  Connor only smiled at him, causing Haytham to huff.  “Get out of the water.”

Connor was already ahead of him though.  When Haytham pulled himself onto the shore beside his son, he looked the drenched boy over.  His hood was off, his hair hanging wetly around his face.  “Come,” Haytham encouraged.  “We need to get you out of those clothes.  Get you warm.”

“I will be fine,” Connor argued, if only for the sake of arguing as he knew logically he did indeed need to get out of his sodden clothing less he get sick.

“There will be no arguing in this,” Haytham replied sharply, taking firm hold of the Omega’s bicep.  “Come along.”

Conner grumbled but allowed his father to lead him a short distance before yanking his arm free.  He continued alongside Haytham however and so the Alpha didn’t complain.  Connor was quickly realizing that his attempts at being hostile to keep Haytham at arm’s length wasn’t particularly working.  That was even ignoring the fact that his desires for the other man only seemed to grow.

In the moonlight, Haytham watched his son’s profile.  And that was the problem in all of this, wasn’t it?  That Connor happened to be his son?  If the man had just happened to be his Omega then it would have been nothing for Haytham to start courting him.  In this, however, he was at a loss.  It complicated the wanting feeling in his core, the desire to act on baser urges.

No matter.  Haytham had his mission, and at the moment that was to get Connor somewhere safe.  The Alpha in him _screamed_ to protect and so that was what he would do.  He would get his Omega warm and dry.  Connor would just have to endure the fussing.

Back at the Green Dragon, Haytham ordered the innkeeper to bring more blankets and a pitcher of water to his room.  Connor received a lingering look but he ignored it as he made his way for the stairs.  Haytham however narrowed his eyes at the innkeeper and growled a little.  No one would give his Omega any trouble- that was made clear.

It appeared Connor had located his room by scent as he was already opening the correct door when Haytham reached the top of the stairs.  At least he didn’t need to tell the man about getting out of his clothes again.  He didn’t even bother to hide the fact he was watching, Connor’s back to him as he left his clothes in a pile.

A shiver went down Connor’s spine but the chill didn’t last.  Connor felt the quilt wrap around his shoulders, Haytham following suit as he draped himself protectively around Connor’s fairly large frame.  The Omega stilled a moment before giving in and allowing himself to rest back against Haytham.  He had to admit that it felt nice being in the other’s arms.

After a minute Connor twisted free and said, “You need to get warm too.”

“You first.”  He rubbed Connor’s arms, trying to warm him some more.  It was then Connor noticed it was the only blanket on the bed.

Before he could think to suggest sharing, there was a light rap on the door.  The innkeeper entered with another quilt, setting it on the bed.  His wife had come in behind him with a pitcher of water.  “Do you need anything else Master Haytham?” she inquired.

“Only privacy,” he replied evenly.  As they were leaving Connor made sure to thank them, even if his father wouldn’t.  The Alpha just sighed.

Once the door was shut, Haytham began to strip, unabashed of his own nudity.  Unlike Connor, he took the time to drape his wet clothing over the back of the chair so they could start to get dry.  In the morning he would ask that the innkeeper’s wife hang them on the laundry line in the sun to finish off the process.  As he was gathering Connor’s robes up to do the same, a blanket fell across his back.

“You need to take care of yourself too,” Connor stated matter-of-factly.

It warmed something in Haytham.  His Omega held great instincts about taking care of others.  It was a good quality to have when raising a family.  Haytham surprised himself with his own thoughts- he couldn’t be envisioning pups when they hadn’t even gotten around to discussing _mating_.

“Sit down,” Haytham urged, finishing with the clothes before turning to find Connor seated on the bed, all bundled up.  “Are you injured at all?” he inquired, holding the blanket around himself with one hand as he poured Connor a glass of water.

“I am fine,” Connor assured.  Haytham looked him over skeptically and Connor huffed.  “I am no novice.  I know how to handle myself in a fight.”

Haytham’s face softened at that.  “Yes, you do,” he conceded, pride laced in his tone.  “I simply do not wish for you to hide an injury.  Even a minor one.”

“I promise,” Connor placated after taking a few gulps of water.  “There is nothing I know about.”  Not that he was comfortable with allowing Haytham to take a look.  Seeming to sense that, the Alpha only nodded, accepting the empty cup.

“In that case, we’ll focus on getting you warm and fed.”  He tossed an apple sitting on his desk over to Connor who caught it with swift reflexes.  It caused the Omega to let go of the blanket on one side, the quilt dropping away from his shoulder to reveal bare skin and part of the man’s broad chest- certainly not the typical Omega by far.

“We need to get after Church,” Connor pointed out reasonably.

“Yes,” Haytham agreed.  Adjusting the blanket around himself, he walked back with another full glass of water, setting it on the end table before having a seat next to his son.  Although he was beginning to see Connor more as a man- an Omega, his mate- rather than his son.  “We will have to find a ship,” he continued, if only to keep his mind from wandering.

“I have one.”  Connor reached up and pulled the band from his wet hair, allowing it to fall into his face.  “She is already in the harbor.”  He knew the _Aquila_ was docked for supplies, having given Mr. Faulkner orders to do as much.  He had been planning to take her on a mission to track another clue on the whereabouts of Captain Biddle when he’d gotten wind of Church.

“Really?”  Haytham didn’t bother to hide his surprise.

“She will get us to Martinique.”

“Very well.”

Haytham took up part of Connor’s quilt, working to dry the Omega’s hair.  Connor only smiled slightly, bringing his hand up to pull the ribbon holding Haytham’s hair to do the same.

* * *

They had spent a lot of time together while tracking Church.  Haytham was impressed by the _Aquila_ and her crew, of the fact that his son was not only the Captain but commanded her with such skill.  The mission had done nothing if not prove the Omega extremely capable.

It also had proven to Haytham without a shadow of a doubt that they were meant to be together.  Before he could possibly bring it up to Connor however, he needed to build the Omega’s trust.  He had missed out on so much of Connor’s life and they found themselves on different sides of a centuries long feud.  Haytham had needed to earn much in the young man’s eyes, that was certain.

Still, they had ended Church together and returned the supplies.  Over that time they had developed a report.  Haytham had also gained some information that he wasn’t sure what to do with.

“ _It must be strange for you,” Connor mentioned as they stood at the rail of the_ _ **Aquila’s**_ _quarterdeck.  He looked at Haytham as he clarified, “Discovering my existence as you have.”_

_Haytham knew he wasn’t simply speaking of their familial relationship.  Apparently Connor felt their bond reaching out.  “It was,” Haytham admitted.  “I’d never thought to be a father, not living this life.”  Haytham turned to look out at the open sea.  “I’m actually curious as to what your mother might have said about me.”_

_They hadn’t spoken of Ziio, Haytham unsure of how to broach the subject.  When Connor didn’t respond, Haytham looked to find the Omega frowning.  It caused Haytham to inquire, “What is wrong?”_

“ _She’s dead,” Connor answered, not looking at him.  “Murdered.”_

_Haytham’s blood ran cold.  They may not have been mates but they had shared their lives together, had loved each other in their own ways.  In the end, they simply knew it wouldn’t work.  They lived in completely separate worlds and Haytham was called away to attend another job for the Order._

“ _I…  I am sorry to hear that,” Haytham said sincerely.  “She was a beautiful light in such a dark world.”_

_Connor’s eyes widened slightly as he looked at his father.  There was no doubting Haytham really believed the words he spoke, that he had cared greatly for Ziio.  It wasn’t what Connor had expected.  Perhaps he was wrong about a few things._

“ _It was Charles Lee,” he said, watching his father’s head whip around.  “It was Lee and the other Templars.  They attacked me in the woods that day, demanded to know where the village was.  I woke to find everything was burning.”  Connor looked away, unable to meet those eyes as he was pained to admit, “I could not get her out.  I… I watched her die.”_

_He was not expecting the crushing embrace he was pulled into.  It was all encompassing, the scent of spice assaulting his senses.  It was such a surprise that it took him a minute to realize he was being nuzzled.  “My boy.”  Haytham’s voice was deep with emotion, tugging at something in Connor._

_Giving in, Connor sunk into the Alpha’s embrace.  He fisted his hands into the back of Haytham’s cloak.  Fingers thread into Connor’s hair in response and the Omega was for once content to be held._

Eventually Haytham had calmed Connor down enough to speak further.  He didn’t try to deny what his men had done to Connor that day- was infuriated by it in fact.  The fact Charles and the others had gone against his direct orders to leave the Mohawk alone, to stop the hunt for the Precursor Site until they had more to go on, it wasn’t a stretch to believe Charles had taken it a step further.

He had high hopes for the other Alpha, plans in place.  Whether he had burned the village or not, Charles had not only disobeyed Haytham but- more importantly- he had attacked Connor that day.  It appeared plans would have to change.

For the time being he was allowing Charles to believe nothing was out of place.  He had his uses until Haytham made other arrangements.  Besides, Connor was keeping him busy with their new mission of finding out what the British were up to in New York.

“We’re so close to victory,” Haytham grumbled from their perch.  “A few more well-placed attacks and we’ll be able to put an end to this civil war and be rid of the Crown.”

“Perhaps,” Connor replied distantly.

Haytham looked over at him with a frown, brows drawn together.  “Are you well?”

He noticed the slight sheen of sweat on Connor’s skin, the way he hunched in on himself a little.  Connor’s eyes darted over to him, dilated and slightly hazy.  Haytham immediately recognized the symptoms and a quick sniff as he leaned in confirmed it.

“How in the world did I miss it?” Haytham berated himself.  Louder he demanded, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“About what?”  Connor shivered.

“You’re going into heat,” the Alpha pointed out the obvious.

Connor shook his head venomously.  “That can not be.  It is not my time yet.”  He tried moving away from Haytham.  “I am merely coming down with something.  Perhaps I should go back to the inn and-”

“It is a heat Connor,” Haytham said firmly, snagging the man’s arm.  “You are reacting to being so near to your mate.”

Connor’s eyes cut to him.  After a moment of simply watching each other, Connor whimpered and pressed his head against Haytham’s shoulder.  “Please,” he whispered.

“You are mine Connor,” Haytham assured.  There was no reason to deny it any longer and avoiding the situation would only cause Connor pain.  “Just as I am yours.”

Connor tilted his head back, smashing their lips together in a heated kiss.  “Please,” he repeated, begging then as he pressed up against his father.

“I’ve got you,” Haytham assured.  “Come with me.”

There was an inn he knew of in town, a Heat House.  They were quite common in England however they were only just catching on in the colonies outside of places like New York and Boston.  Typically they were a safe haven for single Omegas- whether by choice or happenstance- to wait out their heat in safety.  However they also served as a place a mated pair could go while they traveled away from home.

By the time they arrived, Connor had started to perspire, vibrating with anticipation.  He rubbed his face against Haytham’s shoulder as he spoke with the Beta innkeeper.  She gave Connor a sympathetic look, assuring him gently that she would be quick with the business so they could get to a room.

Thankfully she was as efficient as she said, though perhaps not fast enough for Connor’s liking.  He felt as though he were burning up, wanting to claw at his skin to escape the heat and aching desire.  No sooner had the door shut then he was stripping off all his weapons and frantically trying to undo his armor and robes.

Hands on his made him freeze, looking up to meet Haytham’s gentle grey eyes.  “Easy Connor,” he soothed, his voice dropping into a deep, husky quality as he said, “I’ll take care of you.”

Connor whimpered, which turned into a high pitched whine as the Alpha’s hands ran down his sides.  While he helped Connor with his clothes, Haytham ran his nose along the Omega’s neck, taking in his overly sweet scent.  It made his mouth water, his already rock hard erection grinding into Connor’s hip as he ran his tongue along a newly exposed collarbone.

“Father,” he pleaded, squirming in his grasp.  The last of his clothing fell to the floor and Connor whined again in painful need.

“Call me Haytham,” the Alpha purred, taking Connor’s earlobe between his teeth.  As delectably taboo as it was to hear Connor call him that in such a position, they were to be proper mates- perhaps not now but someday- and he wanted to set things straight right from the start.

“ _Haytham_ ,” he confirmed, the name falling from his lips in breathy sin.

Haytham groaned, backing his son up until his legs hit the edge of the bed.  “Lay down,” Haytham ordered, pleased when the Omega so readily followed.  Typically Haytham would take his time- he was a patient and thorough lover- but he couldn’t stand to wait any longer.  He needed Connor.  Now.

Tossing his cloak over the back of the desk chair, hanging his hat on the post, Haytham ended up forgetting about his clothes altogether.  The rest of his things were left on the floor, temporarily losing control as more of Connor’s scent filled the room.  His Omega looked so tempting lying in wait for him with longing in his eyes.

Haytham all but pounced on him, swallowing Connor’s groans as they were finally skin on skin.  His hands ran over heated flesh, loving the way Connor pressed into his touch.  The Alpha rubbed his scent into Connor’s pores, wanting the Omega to smell well and truly claimed.  However Connor bucked impatiently, begging once again for more, for anything, for _everything._

There was no real need to check as Haytham could smell the slick but he still slipped a couple fingers into Connor’s ass to be certain.  Sure enough, Connor’s natural lubricant had him more than ready to receive an Alpha’s cock.  Haytham wasn’t about to make him wait.

Sliding into the willing heat, Haytham groaned and Connor keened beneath him.  There was no room for soft and sweet, for slow and gentle.  Instinct took hold of them both, urging them on, driving them to something more feral.  There would be bruises left on Connor’s hips and scratches left along Haytham’s back but neither cared.

Feeling his release approaching, Haytham took hold of Connor’s leaking erection, stroking him to completion with barely any further stimulation.  Cum sprayed across both their stomachs, Haytham throwing his head back as Connor’s muscles clamped down on him, trying to milk Haytham for all he was worth.  It worked too, Haytham following him over into oblivion.

Connor shivered, trying to catch his breath as he looked up at his father.  Lips found his and Connor wasn’t shy about slipping his tongue into Haytham’s mouth, twinning their tongues together.  He may never have shared his heat before but he was far from inexperienced.

A gasp left his lips as he felt the bulge of Haytham’s knot growing inside him, tying them together.  Haytham’s breath was sharp in his ear, pushing deeper inside him.  Connor could hear as much as feel the cum inside him squishing to accommodate.  He dug his fingers into Haytham’s arms, riding out the slight discomfort as his body adjusted.

“Relax,” Haytham urged, teeth worrying the skin of Connor’s neck.

Connor let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding.  “Yes Alpha,” he murmured.  It wasn’t a conscious thing to come out of his mouth but he wasn’t about to take it back.  They belonged to each other and it made a completely different warmth furl inside him.

Tipping his head back, Connor offered himself up for Haytham to continue to mark, to claim, to possess.  He was home.

Haytham settled into the v of his Omega’s body.   _His Omega_.  Connor was his now, no denying it.  They were officially mated, something Haytham had not expected as a result of sharing a heat.  Not that he would regret it.

As he pressed a kiss to the top of Connor’s bare shoulder, he decided he would let Connor kill Lee as a mating present.  It was sure to make his Omega happy.  


**Epilogue:**

The main house at the Homestead was Connor’s now.  Haytham had never liked Achilles- hell, it was _Haytham_ that crippled the old Assassin rather than kill him as they had done to the rest of the Brotherhood- but that didn’t stop him from feeling his Omega’s sadness when the man died shortly after their mating.  Achilles had never known about them, which Haytham believed was probably for the best.

Haytham knew that was where his mate wanted to be, out in the wilderness he loved so much, in the Homestead he had helped create.  And really, it was where Connor belonged.  It was a lot easier than Haytham expected to give up his home in Boston, to make the sacrifice of moving.  Not many Alphas would do such a thing, but for his Omega’s happiness he was glad to do it.  Besides, they had spent a good month at least with Connor sneaking off to meet with his Alpha because of Achilles- Connor citing that the old Beta was not long for this world and he did not want his memories of the man that raised and taught him to be tainted by fighting.

Setting up a real home with his mate was soothing to Haytham in a way he hadn’t expected.  They made the house their own and soon Haytham felt the small town had become home as well.  It was his territory now, to protect and watch over as Connor had been doing.  The people were welcoming and open with him, accepting his position as Connor’s mate and his new role over the Homestead.

The responsibility of looking after the land and its people- as well as Connor- helped to keep him busy after cutting ties with the Order.  That had shocked Connor but Haytham had reasoned that he had no reason to stay.  He had already failed in his mission years ago, and with his subordinates all dead there wasn’t anything left for him to do.

For his part, Connor had become jaded with the Brotherhood- and politics in general.  However when his Omega told him he could not be finished with his own mission just yet, Haytham offered to help.  “ _The sooner it is finished, the sooner we can be free of this whole Assassin nonsense, yes?”_

Being trusted with the vision Connor had received as a young man, Haytham could barely believe his ears.  But then Connor had shown him the golden ball.  There was no question that it was an artifact from Those Who Came Before.  The Templars would kill to have it and Haytham knew it had to be hidden away.

Of course it made him wonder if it had any connection to the Precursor Site or the amulet he still carried.  When he removed the amulet in the presence of the artifact, handing it to Connor to see, the ball glowed and the “spirit” appeared to them both.  The amulet, that was what Connor had been meant to find, to protect.

Together they hid it, burying it away in Connor Davenport’s grave.  At least they no longer had to worry over the golden orb, as it had disintegrated after they received the message.

With no more Templar or Assassin business, their lives were at last their own.  What once brought them a sense of purpose was nothing but a memory, instead choosing to live for each other and for the home Connor had created.

Soon however it seemed they would also be living for someone else.

“You’re certain?” Haytham asked Doctor White after being given the news.

“Mr. Kenway, I can assure you that there’s no doubting the matter.”  With a little smile the Doctor reached out and grasped his upper arm briefly.  “Congratulations.”

Haytham was left in a daze, the Doctor’s footsteps soft on the stairs as he showed himself out.  Haytham looked back to the bedroom door, taking a deep breath before going inside.  “How do you feel?” the Alpha asked, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Connor’s hip where he was sitting up.

Connor smiled, hand grasping his Alpha’s.  “Perfect.”  He knew soon he would start having aches and pains as his stomach grew more than it already had, but it would all be worth it in the end.  “We’re going to have a family of our own.”

Haytham couldn’t help but smile, leaning in to press a loving kiss to Connor’s lips.  “That we are Connor.”  He brushed some hair from his Omega’s face from where he’d left it down.  “You will be a wonderful father.  Just as you have been the perfect mate.”

Connor kissed him again, smiling against Haytham’s lips as he spoke, “I love you my Alpha.”

“And I love you, Omega mine.”

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
